Song lyrics
by CreepyPastaLovely
Summary: send in songs I post lyrics simple enough
1. for your entertainment-Adam lambert

_Line 1_

So hot out the box can we pick up the pace

Turn it up,heat it up I need to be entertained

Push the limit,are you with it,baby,don't be afraid

Imma hurt you real good baby

Let's go,it's my show,baby,do what I say

Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display

I told ya,Imma hold ya down until you're amazed

Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name

CHORUS:

No escaping when I start

Once I'm in I own your heart

There's no way to ring the alarm

So hold on until it's over

Do you know what you got into

Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do

Cause it's about to get rough for you

I'm here for your entertainment

I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet

You thought an angel swept you off your feet

Well I'm about to turn up the heat

I'm here for your entertainment

_Line 2_

It's alright you'll be fine

Baby I'm in control

Take the pain

Take the pleasure

I'm the master of both

Close your eyes,not your mind

Let me into your soul

Imma work it 'til your totally blown

(go to chorus)

_Line 3_

Do you like what you see?

Let me entertain ya 'till you scream

(go to chorus starting at "Do you know what you got into")

_that's all send in a song you want the lyrics to!_


	2. September-The Living Tombstone

_Line 1_

I can't remember

What happened in September

When everything is gone

When it's dark and I'm alone

It's been forever

Since I could have remembered

Where the heck is everypony

I just wanna know the story

Of what happened right before

I became so alone

(music)

_Line 3_

Still can't remember

What happeed in September

Back when everypony died

Trails of blood throughout my stride

I just discovered

That ponies were defeated

By something really strong

Is it very wierd and wrong

It just dosen't belong

Like it came out of this world

(more music)

_"Finally!Finally it's done!It's finally done!"_

**"Stop it!He's trying to kill us all!Stop it!"**

_"No!No!I'm going to save you!"_

_"I'm going to save you all!Don't you try to stop me!"_

_Line 4_

I've regained

A small memory

It came to my head

Just like that suddenly

I think I've

Gotten a clue

Something tells me this is worse then I knew

"_This is your redemption day everypony!"_

"_Go away from me!Stay away from me!"_

_"Go away! (Maniacle Laughter)"_

_"You can't trust me now!"_

_"You see this button here?!"_

_"I'm gonna press it!"_

(Pause)

_Line 5_

I just remembered

What happened in September

**I'M THE ONE WHO KILLED THEM ALL!**

**I SURVIVED AFTER THE FALL!**


	3. Monster-Skillet

The secret side of me,  
I'll never let you see.  
I keep it caged but I can't control it.  
So stay away from me,  
The beast is ugly.  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it.

It's scratchin' on the walls,  
In the closet, in the halls.  
It comes awake and I can't control it.  
Hidin' under the bed,  
In my body, in my head.  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this  
Make it end.

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I hate what I've become,  
The nightmare's just begun.  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I, I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster.

My secret side I keep,  
Hid under lock and key.  
I keep it caged but I can't control it.  
Cause if I let him out,  
He'll tear me up, break me down.  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this  
Make it end.

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I hate what I've become,  
The nightmare's just begun.  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I, I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster.

It's hidin in the dark,  
It's teeth are razor sharp,  
There's no escape for me,  
It wants my soul, it wants my heart.

No one can hear me scream,  
Maybe it's just a dream,  
Maybe it's inside of me.  
Stop this monster.

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I hate what I've become,  
The nightmare's just begun.  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I'm gonna lose control,  
It's something radical,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster.

I, I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster.


	4. Comatose-Skillet

I hate, feeling like this  
I'm so tired, of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you

Tell me, that you will listen  
Your touch, is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize  
I'm slowly losing you

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an  
Overdose, of you

I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take, the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way, you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

I hate, living without you  
Dead wrong, to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away

Oh, how I adore you  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
Oh, how I need you

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an  
Overdose, of you

I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take, the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way, you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes open up

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an  
Overdose, of you

I don't wanna live!  
I don't wanna breathe!  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take, the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way, you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

Oh, how I adore you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh, how I adore you ~ (Comatose)  
(Oh! )  
The way, you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real


	5. Alice of human sacrifice (english)

The first Alice was a gallant woman garbed in red  
Sword in hand, she ventured in, discovered Wonderland  
Baring her blade at anyone who dare invoke her wrath  
In her wake she left a deep crimson and bloody path

This Alice's rein was nothing short of miserable  
Knowing this, she was locked up as a feared criminal  
If it were not for the bright red path she'd left behind  
The fact that she had existed would have slipped your mind

-

The second Alice was from country blue, a gentleman  
Quite aimlessly he sang a song and entered Wonderland  
But over time he lost his touch- his notes rang less than true  
Unknowingly he created a mad world in shades of blue

This Alice's rein was comparable to a rose-  
Though it was quite beautiful, it's hidden thorns soon showed  
Shot down by a crazed in the middle of the night  
That rose that had bloomed now sat there, quite frightening a sight

-

The third Alice was a young girl dressed in green, quite grand  
She was known as beautiful to all in Wonderland  
Seducing countless people who cared to each whim and call  
She created a crazed green country that rose above them all

This Alice rein was the most glorious to date  
But all must end, she realized, sealing her own fate  
Afraid of losing herself as the two that came before  
She stayed in power and would rule nothing short of forever

Follow the path through the woods, and there you will find  
A tea party under the roses is where we'll dine  
An invitation sent out by her royal guard  
Alice's own trump card

The fourth Alice were a pair of yellow twin children  
A deadly curiosity's how they found Wonderland  
Searching through countless doors, the two did not think to look back  
Getting lost in this labyrinth's where they were now stuck at

A pushy elder sister  
And little brother thinks too much  
They were closest to Alice's Wonderland, but such...

These two would never wake from this terrifying dream  
Lost in Wonderland, the world that's torn at every seam


End file.
